worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Iikka Jarvi
Name: Iikka Jarvi (pronounced "Eee-kah") Seeming: Darkling Kith: Illes Court: Summer Freehold: Seaward (Corpus) Entitlement: Squires of the Broken Bough (Nomadic Soldiers) Title: "Squire" Virtue: Charity Vice: Pride Pronouns: He / His / Him Description: Slender and wiry, with long white hair pulled back in a long tail or a battle braid, Iikka rarely turns heads. Like all trolls of the Illes kith, he is capable of stunning beauty and studied seduction, but he prefers the language of his blade: a long slender battle knife coated in a network of brittle cracks and beads of blood. Like all members of his order, the palms of his hands bear deep scars that glow red in combat and the rest of him carries a faintly shabby air: hairs floating free of his braid, clothes rumpled, eyes deeply shadowed from lack of sleep. He looks as though he is working himself into an early grave. Background: Iikka is one of the few survivors of the event that wiped out the old Seaward Freehold. He had moved temporarily away from the city in order to attend school and was not aware of the tragedy that hit until after it was too late. When new finally reached him, he learned that all his friends, his old monarchs, everyone he had known and loved back in Corpus were either dead or retaken to Arcadia with no hope for rescue. Stricken to the core by this news, he had a breakdown and very nearly changed to the Winter court. When he rose from his bed after three months in mourning, he petitioned to join the Squires of the Broken Bough. The Squires are nomadic protectors, going wherever they are needed and welcomed by those they serve. They live restless lives of struggle and combat, dying so that other Changelings may live and taking gallons of enemy blood for every drop stolen from them. And almost every one of them has lost everything important to them in one tragedy or another. Iikka was exactly what the Squires look for in their new recruits. As soon as his membership was ratified and his blade cracked and bloodied as part of the joining ritual, he was given permission to move back to Corpus Christi. His studies forgotten, he now lives to protect his old freehold with his life. Should peace ever be brought back to the city--which is doubtful, given the current state of affairs--Iikka will move on to wherever he is needed next. Personality: Iikka is studious and quiet, accepting with calm serenity both the reverence due to his order or the mockery a rare few choose to heap on the Squires. He is devoted to his cause as a martyr and does not regret his decision to join the Squires; as far as he is concerned, he died with his comrades back in 2014 and every day he has lived after that is a gift he uses to the detriment of his enemies. He is not careless with his life, though--he expects to die in the line of duty, yes, but not a minute earlier than necessary. Mantle: The oppressive heat of a summer day without even a breath of wind. The sun beating down so hard it feels like a heavy weight pressing the air out of your lungs. Warmth that mercilessly drains without comforting or sustaining. Category:Corpus Christi Category:Summer Category:NPC